An overhead reading lamp for a passenger seat in an aircraft cabin that is integrated into a passenger service unit is prior art. The passenger service unit comprises, in addition to the overhead reading lamp, a display unit for “fasten seat belt” and “no smoking” symbols, a blower outlet opening and a call button for flight personnel, wherein the overhead reading lamp comprises a light source, the alignment of which is adjustable by means of a tool. When passenger service units are installed in an aircraft cabin, they are fastened to the ceiling of the aircraft cabin and then, depending on the seating specifications of the airlines, the passenger seats are fastened at predefined positions to the floor of the aircraft cabin. Then, using the tool the light sources are manually aligned in such a way that they illuminate predetermined areas of the respective passenger seats. This alignment of the light sources is however time-consuming, especially in aircraft that have a large number of passenger seats.
Increasingly in aircraft cabins passenger seats are being fitted, which may be moved and/or displaced forward and backward in sitting direction. Furthermore, particularly in first class there are passenger seats that may be displaced and/or rotated to the left and to the right in sitting direction. The drawback of the displacement and/or rotation of these passenger seats is however that the alignment of the overhead reading lamp does not adapt to an altered position of the passenger seat.
To solve this problem, overhead reading lamps are known, the alignment of which is manually adjustable. However, such a manual re-adjustment is awkward, particularly if as a result of the displacement and/or rotation of the passenger seat away from the overhead reading lamp the overhead reading lamp is no longer within reach of the passenger in the seated state and so the passenger has to get up from his seat to readjust the overhead reading lamp. In the non-seated state it is however difficult for him to estimate which alignment of the overhead reading lamp is appropriate, for example for reading a book, in the seated position.
The invention is geared to the object of providing an overhead reading lamp for a passenger seat, in particular in an aircraft cabin, that enables an easy and convenient adaptation of the alignment of the overhead reading lamp to the position of the passenger seat.